


partners

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Lost Legacy Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: The night they get back they're exhausted but there's still some things to be said.





	partners

When Chloe stumbled as she stood up Nadine noticed it right away.

 

“Careful Frazer.” She said, ducking over to swing Chloe’s left arm over her shoulder to help support her. “You never did get to rest up from that fall.”

 

“Which one?” Chloe asked in rhetoric, laughing at her own joke but wincing when it pulled at hurt muscles.

 

Nadine muttered under her breath, something about incorrigible people that Chloe made an indignant noise at but before Chloe could respond she started walking back towards the jeep. Sam had already started it up and when Nadine reached him he helped her load Chloe into the back.

 

“Shit Chloe, what happened to you?” Sam asked, clucking his tongue at her.

 

“Well there was this train…” Chloe began and Nadine rolled her eyes and got into the passenger seat.

 

“Just drive.” She told Sam and then twisted around to look at Chloe, “You, sleep.”

 

“Bossy.” Chloe said, just barely audible over the engine but she shut her eyes and was out a second later despite the uncomfortable position.

 

“So uh,” Sam started after a minute of driving, “You and Chloe….”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Got it.”

 

~~

 

Chloe was awake by the time they got back to the markets, she still looked in pain but refused to go to the hotel straight away.

 

“I have a promise to keep.” Was all she said and Nadine sighed but helped her find Meenu’s stall and they sent Sam out for the pizza.

 

“You look horrible.” Meenu said when they walked in.

 

“You should see the other guy.” Chloe joked and gratefully took a seat next to Meenu.

 

“This is your friend?” Meenu squinted at Nadine, like she was trying to figure her out.

 

“My partner.”

 

It was said without hesitation and Chloe beamed at Nadine in a way that might have made her squirm a little. She hid it quickly by taking a seat as well and Meenu jumped up between them.

 

She and Chloe chatted for a little while, Nadine just listened to them, her gaze sweeping over the market and her body was still on alert. Just because they’d defeated Asav didn’t mean that his men weren’t still out there.

 

“Hey,” Chloe’s hand fell on her shoulder, “Remember what I said about relaxing?”

 

Nadine huffed but was saved from responding by Sam coming back with the pizza. She tuned him out as he ranted about what they could do with the tusk, instead focusing on eating. When she glanced over Chloe looked like she was on the verge of passing out again and Nadine couldn’t blame her. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off she felt like falling asleep herself.

 

“I think it’s time we go back to the hotel.” Chloe said to Meenu, “Now now, enough of that.” She patted Meenu gently when the girl pouted at her. “I’ll visit before we leave.” She promised. “But right now I have to take care of my partner over here.”

 

“You know I’m here too.” Sam pointed out and crossed his arms.

 

“You’re a big boy Sam, you’re capable of taking care of yourself.” Chloe shot back.

 

“And you think I’m not?” Nadine asked, her temper rising slightly.

 

Chloe held up her hands a peace gesture, “I just don’t trust that you’ll actually sleep instead of prowling around as a lookout.”

 

The fact that she could dispute the fact made Nadine scowl and Chloe grin in victory.

 

They made their way to a hotel, Chloe taking care of booking them rooms and split away from Sam for the night. Chloe had insisted the tusk would stay with her and Nadine. She’d also claimed the shower first to Nadine’s annoyance.

 

When Nadine came out of her own shower and changed into clothes they’d bought from Meenu she noticed that Chloe had set the tusk on the side table between the beds. “That way we can both keep an eye on it.” Chloe said when she saw Nadine staring.

 

“I don’t like it being out in the open like that.” Nadine scrubbed at her face, exhaustion kicking in.

 

“If you’re so worried, we’ll take shifts and watch it.” Chloe was teasing her but there was some hint of seriousness, like if Nadine truly agreed to that then she would.

 

“This is fine.” Nadine relented and walked over to draw the curtains, at least to hide them out from the world so the tusk was only seen by them.

 

“Tomorrow we’ll take it to the Ministry.” Chloe said and she slumped down on her bed, glancing over at the tusk. She had taken out the statue of Ganesh her father had left her again and was fiddling with it idly.

 

“He’d be proud I think. From what you told me.” Nadine offered, taking a seat on her own bed across from Chloe.

 

“Yeah.” Chloe’s smile was soft, lost in a memory, “He would be.” She looked up, “Yours however might not like that you’re quitting Shoreline.”

 

Nadine shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal to her. “He’s dead. I’m sure he’s over it.”

 

Chloe must have noticed anyway because she reached across the space between them, her hand hovering hesitantly over Nadine’s shoulder before she set it down, “Hey for what it’s worth I’m glad. Whatever it was at the end it wasn’t worth it. Especially since it was being controlled by a man with that mullet.”

 

Nadine snorted, breaking off into laughter.

 

“His name was Orca?” Chloe plowed on, “Tell me that wasn’t the name his parents gave him.”

 

“I don’t know. I never asked.” Nadine said when she stopped laughing. “It was fucking stupid.”

 

“Yes it was.” Chloe agreed and pulled back, leaving Nadine feeling colder, “Now that was selfish dickhead.”

 

“Look who’s talking.” It’d been a long time since Nadine had felt this comfortable around another person. As it was she didn’t bother to hide her yawn.

 

“Get some sleep.” Chloe said when she noticed it. “I’ve got your back.”

 

Nadine hummed in consideration. “Just one thing Frazer.” She said, “Next time we get in to a job you are telling me everything and everyone involved.”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Fine by me.” When she caught Nadine’s skeptical gaze she held up her hands again. “Thief’s honor.”

 

“That’s an oxymoron.” Nadine muttered but accepted it nonetheless.

 

“Such flattery.” Chloe looked far too pleased by that, a smirk on her lips. “I’m touched, truly.”

 

Nadine shook her head, she let herself fall backwards on to the bed, shuffling around to make herself comfortable.

 

Clearly Chloe hadn’t finished the discussion despite that she’d told Nadine to sleep. “Thank you by the way.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that, saving my life a few times.”

 

“So everything?”

 

“Now let’s not get carried away.” Even though Chloe said it lightly Nadine could sense a bit of restless energy from Chloe and she sighed.

 

“Frazer.” She broke the silence, “Go to sleep.”

 

“So bossy.”

 

She heard Chloe getting settled in the bed and finally shut her eyes, letting sleep take over.

 

~~

 

When she woke up Chloe had left the tusk and note saying she’d gone to visit Meenu. It left her alone with Sam for breakfast and she grumbled about it, promising silently to pay Chloe back later for that.

 

“You’re up.” Chloe said brightly when she walked into their room again. “I have to admit I was surprised you were asleep that long.”

 

Nadine rolled her shoulders, trying to get rid of the ache in them. “We’ve been running across India with hardly a break. Even I have my limits.”

 

“Good to know.” Chloe looked refreshed, she must have also taken a painkiller because she wasn’t leaning at her side more heavily in pain like she had been yesterday. “Ready?”

 

Nadine nodded, grabbing the tusk off the table and passing it to Chloe. “What’s after this?”

 

Chloe shrugged, “I don’t know. Figured we’d have to decide something together what with you being so demanding and all.”

 

“Someone has to keep you in check.” Nadine retorted, she waited in the hallway for Chloe to lock the door and when Chloe turned to face her, silently regarding her, she tilted her head. “What is it Frazer?”

 

“Nothing.” Chloe had a ghost of a smile on her lips, a precursor that she was up to something Nadine knew now. “I’m just glad we’re partners is all.”

 

Nadine narrowed her eyes, wondering where the trap was. When Chloe took a step forward and in to her space she realized that she’d gotten it wrong. This wasn’t a trap but an invitation and Chloe was putting the deciding factor on her.

 

It was an easy thing to decide after the last few days.

 

She reached over, hand resting on Chloe’s hip and leaned in to kiss her. It was short and simple but no less full of the charge that seemed to dance between them.

 

“I better not regret this.” She huffed when she pulled away.

 

“Oh I’ll make sure you won’t, love.” Chloe winked at her and slid by her, hips brushing her own in a teasing gesture and Nadine chuckled, following her down the way.

 

“I’m going to have to put up with the Drake brothers more aren’t I?” Nadine asked drily when she finally caught up with the whole situation.

 

“Well.” Chloe began and offered her a weak smile. “Maybe.”

 

Nadine made a face, not looking forward to that part at all. Still, partners with Chloe might have made up for it. At the very least it was going to be interesting and, she thought watching Chloe purposely walk in front of her, maybe worth it for other reasons too.


End file.
